


【骨科】罗密欧与辛德瑞拉

by aijiang111



Series: 萨维林家族 [5]
Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 【平行世界】的罗马玫瑰梗，花朵被父亲当做联姻工具嫁给外国，结果遭遇政变，在流落中失去记忆，被二哥捡回罗马，开启了寂寞空庭春欲晚的后宫剧本（大雾）





	【骨科】罗密欧与辛德瑞拉

　　Eduardo能来到罗马，纯属一场意外。

　　他记得自己一开始是在威尼斯：水上之城河网交错，Eduardo不知道自己饿了多久，只是觉得双腿发软，眼前一阵阵冒金星。他在一条水道旁边的堤坝上坐下来，舔着自己发干的嘴唇。码头边停着一艘小船，Eduardo鬼使神差地瞅了瞅周围，没人注意他——他用最后的力气跳上小船，解开了小船拴在木头上的绳索。

　　Eduardo笨拙地划着桨，小船在威尼斯大大小小的河流间飘飘荡荡，最后在一个小港口停了下来。Eduardo上了岸，把小船倒手卖给别人得了一笔钱。拿到钱后，Eduardo踏上了旅程。他心中只有一个念头：他要去罗马。

　　罗马，一切荣耀属于罗马——教皇的封地，圣人的故乡。一头母狼用它的乳汁哺育出那片神圣土地上的英雄，希腊的先贤们在那里将悠远的文明扎根。Eduardo风餐露宿，用口袋中仅剩的数十个铜板，靠自己的双脚支撑到了罗马城外。

　　高耸的城墙已经近在眼前，Eduardo望着不远处巍峨的城门，只觉得一阵恍惚。他怔怔地站在路中望着这座人间至伟之城，意识到自己曾来过这个地方：或许在他也不记得的自己的前半人生中，罗马就是他为之魂牵梦萦的来处。

　　Eduardo身后响起粼粼的马车声，然而沉浸在自己思绪中的Eduardo并没注意到。跋扈的车夫在他身后呼和着，凌空甩过来的鞭子差点抽到他身上。Eduardo有点狼狈地退到一旁，扶住路边的树木才站稳自己的身体。

　　他迟钝地看着那辆马车经过自己身边——那是一架两匹骏马拉着的四轮马车，深色的木门上雕刻着繁复华丽的家徽，车轮上钉着闪亮的排钉。车夫趾高气昂，还戴着光亮的高顶帽。

　　Eduardo扶着树，抬手擦了擦脸上的灰土。马车的车窗打开了一道缝隙，Eduardo不经意间抬起头，正好撞上了一双深潭一样的眼睛。

　　Eduardo愣住了。他见过这双眼睛：绝对不是在梦里。

　　马车带起的尘土在不远处的地方平息下来。车夫恭谨地跳下车座，拉住嘶鸣着的骏马的辔头。一位衣着华美的大人物从马车上跳下，带着些急切的神情朝Eduardo走过来。

　　Eduardo以为是自己挡到了马车的行进，车主现在来找自己算账，保不齐自己还要挨一顿鞭子；他转过身就想逃跑，结果被那位穿着讲究的车主从后面抓住手腕。紧接着，一个温暖的胸膛靠上他的后背。

　　Eduardo僵直着，一动不敢动。那个人紧紧地抱着他，好像他是什么失而复得的珍宝。

　　“是你吗Dudu？”那个人哑着嗓子问他。可是他的语气又那么笃定，让这句话变的根本不像是一句疑问。

　　Eduardo想说“你认错人了”，但是他好像失声了似的，一个音节都发不出。那个人不容抗拒地转过他的肩膀，两只手捧住他的脸颊，目不转睛地盯着他。

　　Eduardo这才看清对方的长相：他既年轻又英俊，眉目深邃，嘴角有着天然的弧度，好像总是带着笑意。他仔仔细细地端详着Eduardo，拇指擦过Eduardo的眼睫。

　　“是你。”他轻声说，指尖眷恋地在Eduardo脸颊上描摹着。

　　Eduardo就这样浑浑噩噩被他带上了那辆马车。那个人牵着他，姿态熟稔又亲密。Eduardo小心翼翼地琢磨着，自己该怎么告诉对方，自己真的不认得他。

　　他们在太阳落山前驶进了罗马。连日劳累让Eduardo困意绵绵；马车在属于教皇的宗座宫前停下来后，他才从梦中幽幽转醒，眨掉睫毛上不知为何挂上的泪珠。

　　他发现自己蜷缩着枕在那个年轻人的腿上，身上还盖着那个人深蓝色的披风。睡得有些迷糊的Eduardo下意识往对方怀里蹭了蹭，那个人搂住他的肩膀，用一只带着戒指的手抚摸他的头发。

　　“你醒了Dudu。”他欣喜地看着睁开眼睛的Eduardo，神情柔和得不可思议。

　　“我们回家吧。”他说。

　　他给Eduardo仔细地系上那件披风，带他走到马车边，自己先跳下马车，然后伸出手，把Eduardo直接横抱起来。Eduardo伸出手回抱住对方的脖子——这个动作他好像已经做过千百遍一样。在夕阳极致燃烧的最后余晖中，Eduardo抬起头：罗马壮丽的大教堂平地而起，正屹立在他的眼前。

　　Eduardo过了很久才知道，这个带他走入教皇宫的年轻人，正是统领圣十字军的教廷公爵Michele Saverin。Michele的兄长，正是执掌整个欧洲最高权柄，为上帝在世间传播福音、凌驾一切世俗君主之上的教皇陛下Alex Saverin。

　　而Eduardo，他是Michele带回罗马的第三十二个Omega。

　　*

　　Eduardo来到教皇宫的那个晚上，Saverin家正好举办了一场盛大的宴会。几年之前，上一任教皇Roberto Saverin突然宣布退位，一时间满城风雨，人人自危，罗马的街头在日出后总能看到死于昨晚的尸体，无人知晓在罪恶的黑夜里发生了什么。经过一番腥风血雨的权力倾轧后，Roberto的长子Alex登上了教皇的宝座，将那顶三重冠戴在了自己的头上，披上了属于教皇的深红色法袍。人们跪倒在地，争先恐后亲吻新圣的御足。

　　Michele带回Eduardo的那一天，正是教皇陛下三十周岁的圣诞。罗马城内在白日巡游着大大小小的花车，人民手捧圣经与十字架，在教堂外欢呼教皇的名讳。入夜后的教都更是处处灯光辉映，时时音乐声喧，说不尽的奢华景象，盛世风流。

　　Michele早早就为Alex备下了一份大礼：帝王之家无情无义，但他和自己的长兄却一向关系亲密。Michele没有当教皇的野心，也不屑于为了权柄争斗。在Alex争夺教权的期间，他选择了站在哥哥身后为Alex出力。也正因此，在新教皇上位后，Michele得到了公爵的头衔，统领了圣十字军，成为Alex的左膀右臂。

　　教皇的三十岁生日，Michele本来准备的礼物称得上独出心裁：Alex在生活上不追求极致的享受，不像从前的教皇那样作风奢靡喜欢的事物也很高雅。Michele费尽周折，找人从花剌子模运回了两匹血统纯正的战马。但是现在，Michele意识到自己手头上有更好的宝物可以送给Alex：宝马常有，失而复得的珍宝却不常有。

　　Michele命令所有人不许禀告教皇自己带人回来的事，然后牵着Eduardo走到内宫，亲自帮Eduardo濯洗身体。他舀起浸泡着玫瑰花瓣的温水淋在Eduardo光裸的身体上，洗着洗着却又停下动作，把下巴支在Eduardo肩膀上。

　　Eduardo感觉到有温热的液体落进自己的脖颈。Michele紧紧抱着他，开口的声音都带上了哽咽。

　　“你身上好多伤。”他说，嘴唇流连在Eduardo的后颈上，“你一定受了好多苦，Dudu。”

　　Eduardo积攒了点勇气，终于敢开口说话了。

　　“……你是谁？”他低声问，“谁是Dudu？”

　　Eduardo有点茫然地想着，事实上，他连自己是谁都不知道。

　　抱着他的那个人僵住了。

　　Michele扭过他的肩膀，Eduardo依着这个力道顺从地转身、。他赤身裸体坐在白瓷的大浴盆里，美妙的曲线在玫瑰花瓣的掩映下若隐若现，Eduardo却毫不觉得羞赧：不知为何，他并不介意在Michele面前展现自己的身体。

　　Michele用双手捧住他的脸，凑得极近，十分认真地注视着他，拇指在他眼眶周围描摹着。

　　“没事，”Michele轻声说着，又怕唐突了他似的，只敢凑近轻吻Eduardo垂下的睫毛，抚摸着Eduardo脸颊的手都在发抖，“没关系……”

　　晚宴开始之前，Eduardo被盛装打扮了一番。Michele给他戴上一个纯金打造的面具，右侧脸颊下方还坠着一颗血红的宝石。

　　“你等会去给Alex斟酒。”Michele这句话几乎是贴着Eduardo的耳廓说的，令人酥痒的气流吹到Eduardo耳朵里，“要看着他的眼睛……要喊他‘哥哥’，明白吗？”

　　Eduardo捧着酒器，乖巧地点着头。

　　这次的宴会虽然盛大豪奢，但是前来赴宴的人却并不多，许多贵族王公已经参加过了白天的盛典，于是这次夜宴，Alex只邀请了亲近的权臣，Michele当然位列其中。他搂着Eduardo的肩膀让他原地稍等，然后自己走上前，随意地向教皇行过礼。

　　“我给你准备了礼物。”他笑着说，自然而然坐到最靠近Alex身边的那张椅子上。

　　“什么礼物？”Alex回问，举起酒杯抿了一口。

　　Michele夺下酒杯，把杯子里的液体倒进了旁边的一簇橙花里。

　　“别喝这个了，我给你准备了最好的美酒。”他说着，朝Eduardo藏身的地方招了招手。

　　Eduardo捧着酒器走出去，跪在教皇脚边，举起自己手中的瓷杯。他大着胆子抬头看着整片欧洲大陆上最有权势的人，却又在下一刻放松了紧绷的肩线——Alex容颜俊美，佛罗伦萨的诗人们都夸赞教皇是真正的天使。Eduardo望着他，怔忪地回想着自己曾在哪里见过教皇的脸。

　　“哥哥。”这个音节自然而然脱口而出，被Eduardo念得亲昵缱绻。

　　而教皇那双曾经赐福给无数教众、签下无数死刑令，也签下无数赦免状的手却在此刻抖得不成样子。他失态地打翻了Eduardo举着的酒杯，那个来自大元帝国的名贵瓷器在地上摔成数不清的白色碎片。教皇的手指拂过那颗摇摇欲坠的红宝石，终于缓慢地揭起了Eduardo脸上的面具。

　　Michele坐在旁边，带着近乎悲悯的神情看着这一切——他知道Alex一定和自己一样，只要看到那双眼睛就足够了；哪怕只露出一双眼睛，Alex也决计不会认错。

　　宴会因这个小插曲而被迫取消了。几个从新教皇上位后才效忠追随的新贵惊诧着不知所以：Alex不耽于情欲，身边没有一个情妇，已经年满三十，膝下却连一位继承人都没有。只有几个曾见证几年前父子反目、教权交替的老贵族们在看到那张面具下的脸后，了然地摇着头叹气。

　　Alex把Eduardo拉起来，让他坐在自己的膝头。长长的宴桌上还摆着未撤下的动了一半的杯盘，水晶灯台上的火苗跳了又跳。

　　Michele是唯一留下来的那个。Alex抱着Eduardo不说话，Michele就把玩着Eduardo垂下的手指。

　　“Dudu，”Alex过了很久才嘶哑着开口，“我们都以为你死了。”

　　Eduardo欲言又止地看着教皇。他感觉自己好像走入了被女巫施过魔法的森林，眼前的一切都带着重重的迷雾。他不停地在这里走了一遍又一遍，却觉得自己还在原地，因为眼前的一切自己仿佛都见过一般，带着说不清道不明的熟悉感。

　　“他不记得了。”Michele幽幽地开口插话。

　　Alex瞟了Michele一眼。

　　“什么叫‘不记得了’？”他冷冰冰地开口，属于教皇的杀伐决断的凌厉气势又回归到他身上。

　　“你可以自己问他。”Michele低声说，把Eduardo的手举起来在自己唇边吻了一下。

　　Alex于是转头看Eduardo。

　　Eduardo张了张嘴：他最后的记忆是一片火光。那是存在于人间的炼狱，是陷落的特洛伊。一片火海中，每个人的身形都被扭曲成边缘模糊的黑影，刀剑的冷光在火焰中影影绰绰。他跟着一群人，跌跌撞撞惊慌失措地到处跑着，完全不辨方向。好像有好几个人在他身后追逐着，呼喊着一个名字。

　　“抓住他！”那些追着他的人大喊，“抓住Eduardo！抓活的！”

　　Eduardo——他就这样记住了自己的名字，因为下一瞬间，他就踩中了地上断成两截的箭簇，从高高的城墙上摔下，跌入了水流冰冷的护城河中。

　　再之后，他辗转流离，终于被Michele带来了在梦中出现过数次的罗马。

　　Eduardo磕磕绊绊地讲完自己的经历，忐忑地望着两位位高权重的年轻人。Alex和Michele都许久没有说话，只是一个用更大的力气搂紧了他的腰，另一个小心地把他的每根手指包到掌心。

　　Alex用眼神丈量着自己的幼弟：Eduardo形销骨立，从前圆润的脸颊瘦出了突兀的棱角，锁骨下面的凹陷深得吓人，肋骨则在华美的衣物下支棱着。Alex抱着他，忍不住把Eduardo上下抚摸了好几遍：他真怕这是一场过分的美梦，此刻坐在他膝头的弟弟，只是因他一厢情愿的执念幻化出的泡影。

　　年轻的教皇与上将对视了一眼。

　　“我们怎么办？”Michele问道，“……要把Dudu认回来吗？”

　　“不。”Alex冷酷地否决了这个提议。他抱着Eduardo，凝视着幼弟懵然无知、仿佛初生幼鹿一般的眼睛，满是爱怜地抬手把弟弟鬓边的一绺头发为他别到耳后。

　　“Eduardo Saverin已经死了。”教皇轻声细语地说，“这个男孩只是你从罗马街头捡回来的下等人，是和你有过的那三十一个情人一样，是与他相似的替代品。”

　　Michele了然地勾起嘴角：也许会有人窥破Saverin兄弟难以启齿的心思，但却不能因此大做文章。毕竟Eduardo Saverin据传已经死在了西班牙的那场政变里，在刀光剑影中尸骨无存。Saverin家的政敌可以谴责Michele豢养大把情人的风流无度铺张成性，却没有证据证明兄弟二人违背伦理私通幼弟亵渎神灵。

　　没有人知道Eduardo的真实身份，兄弟两个就不会暴露出自己的软肋。他们越是表现得看轻Eduardo，政敌们反而会越放松警惕，而这对Eduardo反而更加安全。与经历过教廷中无声却致命的厮杀的两兄弟不同，Eduardo一直是被保护得最好的百灵鸟，是罗马最娇贵的玫瑰。他的手指没有调配过见血封喉的毒药，他的腰间也没佩戴过削铁断发的宝剑。Alex和Michele仍想像从前一样，把幼弟紧紧地护在铁幕之后，不让他沾染一点罪恶的漩涡里带出的泥尘。

　　现在还不是暴露Eduardo身份的时候：他们的政敌仍旧虎视眈眈，随时都伺机而动。Alex和Michele也会等待时机：他们都是最好的狩猎者，懂得在什么时候出击，将对手一击毙命。他们不能冒险将Eduardo暴露于敌前，让幼弟成为政敌捕猎他们的诱饵：因为Alex和Michele会为了弟弟，心甘情愿咬上淬了毒的饵钩。他们必须击垮对手，在那之后，他们会补偿给Eduardo他缺失的一切。

　　兄弟两个在几个眼神中就谋好了未来的布局。Eduardo茫然地来回望着两位大人物，完全不知道在兄弟两人的眼神交汇间发生了什么。

　　过了一会儿，Michele才轻轻叹了口气，取出那枚与自己和Alex手指上一模一样的戒指，戴到Eduardo手指上——戒圈空空荡荡的，大了整整一圈。Michele看到这个，眼眶忍不住又红了。

　　“我舍不得让Dudu受苦。”他喃喃地说。他们既然决心要疏远Eduardo，像对待平素的情人那样对待他，那Eduardo自然也就免不了因为来路不明和受到恩宠这两项罪名受人轻贱。

　　Alex凑近Eduardo，在一无所知的幼弟消瘦的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下。

　　“那只有我们在别的地方补偿他了。”教皇说着，托住Eduardo的膝弯将人抱起来。Eduardo下意识抬起手勾住教皇的脖子。上将沉默地跟在两个人身后，三个人一起消失在烛火掩映的大床帷幕之中。

　　FIN.


End file.
